Joining the Team
by IceGirl2772
Summary: After a showdown with Darkstar, Julie and Sarah join the Plumbers and Alien Force.


**Me: Hey, hey, hey! This is where Julie and Sarah FINALLY tell the others about their powers and join the team. What do you guys think I should make? One-shot or two-shot?**

**Ben: One-shot.**

**Julie: Why?**

**Ben: Because IceGirl can get this story over and done with quicker and focus on her other stories. **

**Me: True. Besides, I'll go bonkers if I delay an update any longer. Anyway, so I don't waste a page on an author note again, I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or any of its characters. Sarah and Nelson Ashford are rightfully mine. Review, please!  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Sarah, we have to tell the others about our powers sometime!"

"No we don't! You didn't find out about Ben's Omnitrix till your first date! And you've known him weeks before that happened! It's time for him to feel the same way you did!"

"It's been over a week since the incident at the bridge! He's bound to figure it out sometime!"

Currently, Julie and Sarah are having an argument about whether they should tell Ben about their powers or not. Sarah reckons it's a bad idea because of what could happen to them if they found out. And Julie reckons it's a good idea because she doesn't feel right about keeping such a huge secret from the others.

"What are you 2 arguing about now?" asked Nelson.

"Julie reckons that we should tell the others about our powers because if we keep it a secret, he's gonna figure it out eventually," explained Sarah.

"Julie's right, Sarah. You have to tell them," Nelson admitted.

"What!? Why!?" exclaimed Sarah.

"Ben's not as dumb as you think, Sarah. He can easily figure things out easily. Remember what happened last time you doubted him?" asked Nelson.

"Oh yeah. You were too embarrassed to admit something and Ben figured out what it was," laughed Julie.

"Shut up," muttered Sarah.

"I think you all should shut up."

As soon as they heard that voice, they turned around and saw a boy who looked about Julie's age, except he was dressed in all black and a silver mask covered his face. Julie's eyes widened when she saw him. She was able to recognise him anywhere!

"Darkstar!" Julie exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Sarah and Nelson.

"He's this high school boy who wants to take the energy away from other people to keep him alive. To do so, he shoots these black rays out of his hands and uses them to suck the energy out of him victims. When he's done, the victim is left unconscious, basically dead," explained Julie.

"So, whenever he fires the rays, duck of get out of the way?" asked Nelson.

"Pretty much," answered Julie.

"I suppose you remember me from that war I helped you win," said Darkstar.

"Why did you help us if you're evil anyway?" asked Julie.

"Ben's teammates offered me a deal. I help them and I wouldn't have to go back to the Null Void," explained Darkstar.

"Well, guess where you're going," said Julie as she fired her powers at him...which he easily avoided. (Unfortunately)

"Too much talkin' there, Jules. I prefer actions speaking louder than words," said Sarah as she fired her powers...which he easily avoided...unfortunately AGAIN!

"So, both of you have powers. It'll be perfect for me to survive on," Darkstar as he fired his own powers at them.

Instincts took over the girls' bodies as they used their powers to create a shield around them, thus blocking Darkstar's attempt to drain them of their energy and ability. But, Darkstar only made his powers stronger, thus making the girls tremble as both the shield and them were on the verge of collapsing suddenly. Eventually, the shield broke apart and both girls collapsed onto the floor due to weakness. They could barely stop their heads hitting the floor.

"GIRLS!" Nelson exclaimed as he immediately bent beside them, placing a hand on their sides. But, he was paying more attention to his wife then his sister-in-law.

"You have wasted enough of my valuable time already. But, we will meet again sometime soon...before I wipe this entire planet clean of its energy, thus making it nothing but a lifeless barren wasteland on the verge of imploding," Darkstar said suddenly before jumping through a window and disappearing from sight. **(AN: See? I told you I suck at battle scenes.)**

"OK. That was weird," said Nelson.

"I don't think that word describes it," said Sarah.

"What do you think, Julie?" asked Nelson...only to get no response.

They searched the entire house and couldn't find her anywhere. They were starting to get worried. Did Darkstar capture her when they weren't looking? Just then, Sarah found a note.

"Maybe it's from Darkstar," guessed Nelson.

"No way. It's defiantly from Julie. I recognise her handwriting anywhere," said Sarah as she opened the letter, only to have her jaw drop in shock.

"What is it? What does it say?" asked Nelson, quickly and worriedly.

"Gone to stop Darkstar. I don't care how dangerous he is. We have to save the world. It's what Ben would do. Please don't tell the others or come after me. I'll be fine. Love Julie," read Sarah.

"Wait. Did she just say that she's gonna fight Darkstar alone? She knows how dangerous he is. He could kill her," Nelson said.

"I know. Which is why we're gonna go tell Ben and the others what really happened on the bridge that day and stop her from doing something idiotic," announced Sarah.

"What!? Are you crazy!? Ben's gonna flip!" exclaimed Nelson.

"You said it yourself, Nelson. Darkstar could kill her. I'm not gonna let my baby sister just run along and get herself killed. She needs us, Nelson. But, most importantly, she needs Ben to help her and support her through it all. Please, Nelson. Please," plead Sarah, giving him the irresistible puppy dog look.

"Oh no, please. Anything but the puppy dog pout," said Nelson, looking away.

But Sarah was still doing it. Finally, Nelson gave in and nodded his head smiling. She smiled and squealed with happiness as she jumped into Nelson's arms and kissed him soundly.

_**At the soccer field...**_

The soccer team was going through intense training for the district championships being held in Southern Bellwood. Once they got into their uniform, it was non-stop training. And the team were exhausted as soon as practise was over. As soon as they walked into the change room, they collapsed exhausted on the floor or the seats. They couldn't find the energy to get dressed.

"I'm telling ya. Today's training session would have to be the toughest session we've ever had all year," Carl **(AN: I'm just making up random names, people.)** said as he collapsed on the seat between Ben and Maxwell.

"I might be fitter than most of you guys here. But even I couldn't deal with that," said Maxwell.

"That's even worse than fighting aliens practically every day. I can hardly find time to spend with my own girlfriend because of what I do and coach extending our training time," complained Ben.

"I thought you said Julie was fine with it, captain," said Aaron.

"She is. But, for once, just once, it would be nice for me to have just a normal day with her. You know, going to the movies, hanging out, talking, laughing, hugging, kissing, everything a normal couple would do," said Ben.

"Wait. Did you just say 'kiss'?" asked Carl.

"Oh, come on, guys. You knew that me and Julie finally kissed months ago," said Ben.

"It's gonna take a while for us to get used to it," said Maxwell.

"Like it took us ages to get used to you having an alien watch on your wrist," said Aaron.

"Let's get dressed, guys. I promised Julie I'd hang out with her tonight," said Ben as he took his shirt off.

They took a very long time to get dressed because every single part of their body was aching from their intense soccer practise...and that includes their...you know, member. They also got a lot of hits on their lower privates. Here's a tip for you, boys. WEAR GROIN GUARDS! Ben was the last one out of the change room. Half of him was expecting Julie to be outside waiting for him. But, instead, he saw Nelson, Sarah, Gwen and Kevin waiting for him in the bleachers. Confused, he walked up to them and sat in between Gwen and Sarah.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Julie?" asked Ben.

"Sarah and Nelson called us and told us to come down here. Something happened to them and they didn't want to tell us until we were all together," explained Gwen.

"Well, I'm here now. What happened?" asked Ben.

"Well, Julie's staying at our place while Mum and Dad were out of town visiting a sick relative. We were just talking and laughing on the staircase, doing everything a normal family would do...until Darkstar attacked," said Nelson.

"D-Darkstar!?" repeated Kevin.

"Darkstar attacked you!?" exclaimed Gwen.

"What happened after that?" Ben asked worriedly.

"We fought him for a little bit and then he said that we've wasted enough of his valuable time already. He said that he was planning to take away the planet's energy and make the planet nothing but a barren wasteland on the verge of imploding. We were talking and the next thing we realised, Julie was gone," finished Sarah.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Nelson.

"I still stand by my argument of not telling them about our powers," hissed Sarah.

"Powers?" repeated Ben.

"Now look what you made me do!" exclaimed Sarah, glaring at her husband.

"What powers?" asked Kevin.

"That day at the bridge, we left out one big detail," started Sarah.

"What big detail?" asked Gwen.

"This big detail," answered Sarah as she used her powers to levitate Ben and gently put him down.

"So, Julie can do this?" asked Ben.

"Yes. And she'll show if she can make it out alive," said Sarah, not realising what she said.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked worriedly.

"She went out to stop Darkstar," said Nelson.

"Alone!?" exclaimed Ben, eyes widened in disbelief.

"She must have snuck out when me and Nelson were distracted. We swear, Ben, if we knew she was planning to do that, we would've tried to stop her. But, you know her as well as we do. She's too headstrong to think about the risks she's taking before putting her life on the line," defended Sarah.

_I can't believe Julie did that. She's could get killed._ His eyes filled with determination as he stood up and started going down the bleaches. Gwen raced after him, followed by Kevin, Sarah and Nelson.

"Ben, where are you going1?" Gwen called.

"I'm going to help her," said Ben.

"Her note said that she didn't want anybody following her. So, I vote that we stay out of this," said Nelson.

Sarah just looked at him in disbelief. "Four to one. Overruled," Sarah said plainly.

"Besides, Nelson. With a plan as huge as Darkstar, it's gonna take all of us to bring him down again," Ben said.

"Can we just shut up and get going?" asked Sarah, worried and annoyed.

_**At the old warehouse...**_

Julie found a way to sneak inside without Darkstar noticing her. She's currently hiding somewhere halfway to him and the machine. She charged up her powers, ready to blast at him.

"I know you're there, Yamamoto," said Darkstar.

Julie just walked out and blasted at him. Unfortunately, Darkstar somehow blocked her attempt. He tsked tongue and shook his head in disappointment, only to fuel Julie's anger even more.

"I honestly thought Ben taught you to never charge at your enemies straight away. Always find out what they want," teased Darkstar.

"Well, you already told me your plan so, there'll be no need for that," spat Julie.

Unknown to Julie and Darkstar, Ben, Sarah, Gwen and Kevin were hiding somewhere not far from there. If there was one thing they didn't get, it was the fact that he noticed Julie and not them. It confused them and it confused them very well.

"Headstrong, like a certain member of your family not worth mentioning," said Darkstar.

That just pulled the last string. Julie fired all her powers at him. Unable to dodge, Darkstar was hit square in the chest and knocked back against the wall, surprising him, Julie, Ben, Sarah, Gwen and Kevin. It would also surprise Nelson if he were with them. They thought it would be safer if he stayed behind. Well, Ben and Sarah did. Nelson was against the idea. But, he wanted Julie back as much as they did. So, he stayed and did what he was told. Unbelievable. (Kinda.)

"Just be lucky I didn't come over there and hit you harder," warned Julie, using all her will power to stay where she was.

"Good enough for me," Darkstar said as he fired his own powers at her.

Instincts took over her body once again as she created a shield to shield her from his lethal powers. She had to defend herself. Otherwise Darkstar could practically kill her. She saw how powerful he was when they saved the world from the Highbreed with Ben, Gwen, Kevin and everybody else. Unfortunately, once again, her shield wasn't strong enough and collapsed. Julie collapsed with the shield, fighting the temptation of passing out.

"Come on, Julie. Don't you dare pass out. Hang in there," whispered Sarah worriedly.

Darkstar walked over towards her and looked down at her weak form, smirking underneath the mask. He knew he was winning the battle. Actually, he was winning the WAR!

"And to think you honestly had a chance to beat me," said Darkstar.

Julie said nothing, still struggling to keep herself conscious. Darkstar just set a hand on her shoulder and forced her to the ground roughly, fuelling Ben and Sarah's rage to the maximum limit it could reach. They were angry. Wait a minute. PISSED is more like it. Doesn't Darkstar know how to treat a lady properly!?

"You're nothing but a thorn in his life. You're holding him back from his full potential. He's even lucky he's still alive since he never focuses on the task at hand. You're nothing but a common mistake," said Darkstar, staring down at her as he saw her getting closer and closer to the world of unconsciousness.

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!" Ben and Sarah screamed as they stood up, glaring at him completely.

Sarah's powers were charged and ready to fire and Ben was getting ready to slam the Omnitrix down. But Darkstar didn't notice them. He was too busy making sure Julie would faint. And that was the last thing Julie saw before she let the darkness overtake her and passed out. Darkstar smirked and hovered his hand over her form, his powers ready to take her energy and powers away.

"How about I make her the first victim of my reign? With her out of the way, I can now easily destroy Ben Tennyson once and for all. Time for him to meet his doom," said Darkstar as he fired his powers at her...

Only to be knocked against the wall by Sarah using her abilities. Ben slammed the Omnitrix down and transformed not the new alien he intended...

"HEATBLAST!" he exclaimed.

"No way! You've got all your aliens back!" exclaimed Gwen in disbelief.

"Just make sure you let me get a few swings at him. I still haven't forgiven him for trying to take Gwen away from me," Kevin said with gritted teeth as he absorbed some of the floor.

Ben just gave Kevin a look. "I mean, us," Kevin corrected blushing...which wasn't noticed underneath the concrete.

Ben and Sarah just shook their heads. Sarah was getting tired and frustrated. She didn't know how long she could hold him against the wall.

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you both take swings at him at the same time?" suggested Sarah.

"You know, that wasn't a bad idea," said Ben.

"For once," Kevin muttered under him breath.

"Don't think I didn't hear that," Sarah growled.

Gwen raced towards Julie and tried to shake her awake. Once she was done shaking her, Julie moaned and opened her eyes, causing Ben and Sarah to breathe a huge sigh of relief. Julie just sat up and helped her older sister hold Darkstar against the wall as Ben and Kevin took a lot of swings at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Julie, bewildered.

"You mean besides trying to make sure you don't get killed?" asked Sarah.

"You never listen, do you?" asked Julie.

"And nev----. AAAAH!" Sarah was cut off by both her and Julie screaming as they collapsed and Darkstar broke out of their grasps.

"Even when you 2 are together, you are still weak," said Darkstar.

"Give us a break, will ya? We've only had our powers for over a week," Sarah pointed out.

"OK. I am officially over this," Julie said as she grabbed a Null Void projector and aimed it at Darkstar, only to make him laugh.

"A Null Void warp projector? Don't you even know how to use it?" Darkstar laughed.

"Never underestimate a girl, Darkstar," Gwen said.

"It could get you into a lot of trouble. Believe us," Julie and Sarah teased.

"So what? I can defeat you with or without my powers," said Darkstar as he lunged himself at them.

Unfortunately for him, Julie and Sarah used all their power, strength and energy to knock him against the machine, which he hit with a powerful force, causing half of the machine to be destroyed. The other half was on the verge of explosion.

"You can't send me to the Null Void. You don't even have the guts," Darkstar threatened.

"Don't be too sure on that, Darkstar," Julie and Sarah said as they activated the projector, sending him into the Null Void.

"I WILL BE BACK!" Darkstar screamed as he was sucked into the eternal dimension.

Suddenly, the machine started to finally shake and looked ready to explode.

"GIRLS! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Kevin shouted.

But the warning came too late. The machine exploded, forcing the girls against the wall. Ben, Gwen and Kevin took cover. Once all the fires disappeared, the place was in rubbles. The original Alien Force gang stood up and looked around. There were still small fires going on. Kevin and Gwen looked at Ben as he transformed back to his original form.

"Wow. Who knew that Julie and Sarah were able to do that?" Gwen said amazed.

"We should definitely recruit them to the Plumbers. We could use girls as powerful and amazing as they are," Kevin pointed out.

"That's if we can find them first. I haven't seen them since that machine blew up," Ben said, worriedly.

As if on cue, Julie and Sarah collapsed in front of them unconscious. Instantly, they rushed to aid them. They decided that getting them home was the best thing to do.

_**At Julie's house...**_

It's been a day now since the whole incident with Darkstar. And the girls were still unconscious. The boys were starting to get worried and starting thinking the worst. Gwen and Kevin walked in carrying 2 Plumber Badges.

"We told the magister what happened yesterday. They saw the video footage from the security cameras at the warehouse and decided that they should join the Plumbers," Kevin explained as they clipped the badges to Julie's shirt and Sarah's belt.

"That's if they wake up, Kevin. They've been unconscious for over a day now," Ben pointed out as he took Julie's hand into his own.

"Ben, Julie and Sarah are strong women. It's gonna take more than Darkstar and that explosion to bring them down. Believe me," Kevin said, only to earn looks from Ben, Gwen and Nelson. "And if you tell the girls that I said what I just said, I'll deny it."

"Well, it's a good thing we heard it."

They turned around and saw Julie and Sarah waking up and sitting upright on the bed.

"How are you 2 feeling?" Ben asked as he held Julie's head.

"Like we've been run over by a cement truck," Julie remarked.

"You 2 did give us a big scare. We thought you were goners," said Nelson.

"Like Kevin said, it's gonna take more than THAT to bring us down," Sarah said.

"Hey. Where did these come from?" Julie asked as she lifted her Plumber's Badge off her chest.

"OK, guys. Seriously, where did these come from?" asked Sarah as she lifted her own Plumber's Badge.

"From the Plumbers headquarters. You 2 are now official Plumbers and members of Alien Force," explained Gwen.

"No way," Julie and Sarah said.

"Hey. We could use 2 girls as powerful as you on our team. Lots of aliens like Darkstar out there," said Ben.

"And it turns out that you 2, Michael and Troy are Plumber's kids because all 4 of your grandparents were members themselves. We've managed to track down the badges that belonged to your mother's parents," explained Kevin.

"This is going to be awesome," said Sarah.

"I'm with that," Julie agreed.

"So, you 2 in?" Ben asked hopefully.

"We're in," Julie and Sarah said.

"Wow. My wife and sister-in-law are part of a secret organization. The rest of our lives are gonna be one heck of a rollercoaster," Nelson remarked shocked.

"You can say that again," Ben agreed as he kissed Julie's temple.

They laughed until they received an incoming call from the Plumbers...which Kevin answered.

"Hello...OK. We're on our way," Kevin said.

"What's up?" asked Gwen.

"There's been an alien attack on the freeway. Magister wants us to go over and check it out," explained Kevin.

"How's that, girls? You're first mission as Plumbers," Nelson pointed out.

"This is gonna be awesome," Julie and Sarah said as they got up.

Ben, Julie, Sarah, Gwen and Kevin raced out of the bedroom and out the door.

"It's hero time!" Ben exclaimed as they jumped in on the action.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****YES! I FINALLY GOT IT FINISHED! Battle scenes were pretty lame but, it's something, right? This one-shot took up almost 9 pages and...3595 WORDS! WHOO HOO!**

**See you guys!**


End file.
